The American Version
by PrincessVi-Vi
Summary: Two twin sisters are transported to the fushigi Yuggi world one is the Priestess of Seiryu and the other is the Preistess of Suzaku...........what will happen find out for yourselfs........
1. Default Chapter

(The American Version)  
  
Fushigi Yugi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Radio goes off an the announcers starts saying, "oh it's a another fine day here in Ladson, SC. So far there haven't been any accidents on the interstate..."  
  
CRASH!  
  
Two pillows hitting it against a wall silence the radio.  
  
One girl gets up and yells, "SHUT UP all ready, I'm up."  
  
"So am I now, sense you woke me up yelling at the alarm." Says the other girl while throwing another pillow at her sister.  
  
A voice down stairs yells "Girls the bus is about to leave"  
  
Both girl jump up and get ready quickly and jump out their balcony window on to a trampoline straight to the bus.  
  
At Stratford high School the halls where buzzing as usual with teenagers and their hormones. Two tired girls walk through the halls heading toward the down stairs pit. A rather hyper girl runs up with her long shining black hair flying out from behind her," Hey Robin, Sophia. Nice outfits! It's so cool how you two dress like twins." Says a girl named America to the two girls who looked down then at one another in confusion.  
  
"Robin! You copied me how dare you!" States Sophia trying not to laugh at their common sense of fashion. Both girls were wearing the same exact shirts and pants, except different colors.  
  
America looks at the two girls and smiles " what is with you two and the colors black, blue, red, green, and white! Seriously, I just don't understand you two at times."  
  
The girls were wearing shirts that say Naughty University that had blue or red short sleeves. Then their pants were blue or red buttoned up on the side windbreaker type pants. All of a sudden a burst of water hits the group of girls and Robin and Sophia Scream out in unison " we're wearing white people!" They then turn and run towards the library for their exams leaving America behind them.  
  
They reach the library just as the bell rings for the first exam of the last day of their junior year. The Liberians look up and smiles at the girls, one in particular smiles again " Good morning Girls. I'll excuse you from your exams so you won't have to fail them!"  
  
Robin and Sophia freeze in place and turn slowly to face her " Gee… Thanks for your help." They then turn and run for the anime section in the very way back of the library that is in a secret wall, the Liberians don't know about.  
  
Robin walks to a shelf full of dusty old books and sees one with Japanese writing on the cover.  
  
"Oh Origami! " Says Robin holding it right in front of Sophia's face.  
  
Sophia grabs the book and hits Robin over the head with it " Stupid! It's not Origami, it's a… " Sophia opens the book and her eyes sparkle " It's a story!"  
  
Robin alarm inside her head goes off ' Ohhhhh… that is a dangerous look.' Then smiles to herself ' This might be fun!'  
  
"What are you smiling at Spacecase?" questions Sophia flipping through the pages.  
  
Robin continues to laugh" nothing. Absolutely nothing! Actually I forgot," She says while scratching her head. A sweat drop forms on Sophia's head and she starts to read the first few words in the book.  
  
A red glow starts to form around Sophia and she grabs at Robin thinking' what have I gotten us into now? Whatever it is she's coming with me.'  
  
" Mommy… Please hold dinner for me!" Cries out Robin as they disappear into the red mist.  
  
@#$%^&*@#$%^&*@#$%^&*  
  
In Eiyo, the Capital city of the Konan Empire a meeting was taking place. All the celestial warriors of Suzaku had gathered together to discuss what to do about finding their priestess. For although they had all the Suzaku Seven, the Phoenix God would still not answer to their prayers.  
  
The Emperor, who was also one of the Suzaku Seven was wondering what to tell the others when a red mist appears over the group and drops one strange girl onto his lap and another on Chichiri's lap.  
  
Both girl look around in confusion and jump up when they realized what they had landed on.  
  
The one that fell on the Emperor's lap smiles weakly and turns to the other girl. She was saying something to her and the other girl was nodding her head. The one that was talking had light blonde hair that was up in a high ponytail and had red bangs falling into her red eyes. She had a fair look about her. As so did the other one who had fair skin as well, but she had blue bangs falling into her deep blue eyes. Both girls were dressed in a similar fashion except in different colors. The one with the red bangs and eyes was wearing red while the other was wearing blue.  
  
"Robin you ok?" Sophia Questions looking at where they are.  
  
Robin nods her head yes" Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"  
  
Sophia laughs and smiles," really? You don't think so Dorothy?"  
  
The emperor looks at both girls who were laughing and smiling away with a confused look on his face. The girls were talking in a language none of them knew. He says something to the girls and the one in the red looks at him and says sorry in his language. He smiles at that and ask them to sit down in an empty seat. The girl turns back to her sister and in their language tells her what he said or at least that's what he thinks she said anyways.  
  
" Who are you girls? And where do you come from? " The Emperor Hotohori asks.  
  
The red banged girl answers him somewhat hesitantly at first " My name is Sophia Woods and the one in the blue is my sister Robin Woods. We came from America. We opened a book with Japanese writing on the cover and that red mist surrounded me and I grabbed my sister. The next thing I know is we landed here. Where ever here is?"  
  
" You are in the capital city of the Konan Empire. My name is Hotohori. I am Emperor here."  
  
The girl Sophia tells her sister and her sister mouth drops for a second. Then she says something to her and Sophia turns a light shade of pink.  
  
The three hear coughs and turn to see the other celestial warriors waiting for an explanation of some kind. Hotohori tells them and one with light blue hair asked if one of the girls could be their priestess. And is it possible that Seiryu's priestess is right in front of them as well.  
  
" That could be a possibility Chichiri" States Nuriko looking to the Emperor to see if he agreed.  
  
" What do you mean by priestess?" Questions Robin in a light voice that showed she wasn't comfortable speaking in Japanese as her sister was.  
  
" We were told the priestesses of the four gods would come from different worlds then ours. You are from a strange far away land." Says Hotohori looking at his warriors and then at the two girls before them.  
  
One of the warriors with dark blue hair looks up at the girls and then to his Emperor," So who do you think it is? Is it the one dressed in red or is it the one dressed blue?"  
  
Hotohori clears his throat," well there is only one way to find out isn't there Tamahome?"  
  
" Excuse me. Can you people please stop talking about us like we are not here? It would be one thing if I didn't understand what you are saying, but I do and talking about us like we are not here is just plain rude." States Sophia who then rubs her eyes.  
  
" What's wrong?" Questions Nuriko  
  
"Nothing. I just got something in my eye that's all." Sophia replies taking out a contact lens from one eye and then the other and putting them in a little container. When she looks up again the warrior's mouths drop for her eyes had changed from red to a light blue color.  
  
"How did you change your eye color like that?" questions Hotohori looking surprised.  
  
" Oh it is nothing. My eyes have always been light blue. I got contacts that made my eyes red so people could tell my twin sister and me apart. And she got dark blue ones for the same reason. It is a common thing where we come from." Sophia says with a little laugh.  
  
A red haired warrior looks at both girls and shakes his head," It is probably unlikely for it to be either one; they look too weak."  
  
Nuriko hits the guy on the head while shouting," Tasuki! They may look weak, but for all you know they could wipe the floor with you."  
  
Tasuki opens his mouth to start cussing at Nuriko for hitting him but thought better and shut up.  
  
The girls giggled at the scene and the Emperor smiles at them," Tasuki is always getting beat up by Nuriko for letting his mouth go off in front of the wrong people. Next to his cussing, Tasuki is known for his rude or annoying comments."  
  
" Now lets take them to the shrine room and see who it is before we get old and the war is over?" Tasuki questions standing up looking at the group that was assembled around the long table.  
  
Sophia and Robin look at each other and nod their heads in a secret agreement. They certainly weren't going into a weird shrine room to find out whatever the guys wanted to know without having fun first and looking around the strange place they were stuck in at the moment. Both girls pretend to have a fainting spell. For after all they did travel into a completely different world and were entitled to a little jetlag, weren't they?  
  
When Sophia and Robin wake up from their little fainting spell they find themselves in a little room.  
  
"Well you know this is all your fault." Says Robin to her sister pointing at her and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Well at least we could make it worth our while we are here." Says Sophia looking at the door.  
  
Sophia looks out the door and shuts it back and sighs. She looks at her sister and smiles weakly.  
  
"What is it?" asks Robin knowing that something was bothering her sister.  
  
"What is it?" says Sophia sarcastically, "Well the fun thing is that we will have to go out the window as usual." She says while going to the window and checking if they could leave through there.  
  
"What do they have someone out there watching for us when we try to leave from here. Man no respect." Says Robin with a frown.  
  
Sophia laughs and motions for Robin to follow her. They head out the window and turn to the left where they hear voices coming from a room that was right next-door from theirs. Sophia takes a peak into the room and smiles' thinking it is so typical of guys to speak about her and her twin when they thought they weren't around. In the room the red head known as Tasuki was having a fit. Robin looks from behind her sister's back and laughs slightly.  
  
The warriors look up and smile. Apparently they were being spied on by two curious minds.  
  
Robin comes from behind her sister and smiles sweetly, one thing that was very hard for her to do. She then points to Tasuki and says, " You know you remind me of a woman having PMS ten days before her time of the month."  
  
Tasuki jumps from his chair and grabs his Harisen ready to burn the girl in the blue to a crisp.  
  
Robin looks at her sister and mouths Ohhhhh Shit! She then grabs her sister's wrist and runs away from the palace.  
  
With the others following him, Tasuki runs after the two girls. All of a sudden he stops and looks around, " Now where the Hell are they?"  
  
Nuriko comes up from behind and punches Tasuki into a tree, "You idiot you chased them off." Then he turns to Hotohori and bows slightly." Your majesty maybe we should send Tasuki to go after them. Since it was his fault they ran off!"  
  
Hotohori shakes his head no for if Tasuki got his hands on the girl in the blue… There is no telling what he might do to her. Instead he turns to Tamahome and Chichiri and smiles weakly, " Will you two go after them. They are new to this land and might get themselves into trouble."  
  
Both guys nod their heads and turn to leave.  
  
@#$%^&*@#$%^&*@#$%^&*  
  
Sophia and Robin were walking through the woods and Sophia got the weird feeling they were being followed. She stops and looks behind her but of course nothing was there. Then out of nowhere she hears Robin complain about how hungry she was and how she wasn't built to be an outdoors type of girl. Sophia rolls her eyes and sees a man dressed in black from head to toe ' This is bad!' Sophia thinks to herself ' Mom said never to go with men dressed in black… Well actually not to go with any man unless he is her husband.'  
  
She looks to where her sister was and an anime drop appears on her head. For her sister was talking to Mr. Tall, Dark, and ugly… Asking… well actually begging for FOOD!!!  
  
He replies to her and nods a yes and what looked like a follow me.  
  
Robin turns to Sophia And Waves her hand for her to follow.  
  
Sophia shakes her head no and takes the fork in the road that was going left. Yet before she took a step in that direction Robin grabs her wrists and runs to catch up with Mr. Black who was heading for who knows where?  
  
" Damn it. They are heading for Kuto." Mutters Tamahome to himself.  
  
He and Chichiri follow at a distance not wanting to get the girls hurt by Nagago's spy. So they waited and watched for a chance to get the girls away from the spy. Yet one did not appear to them and they reached Kuto before they knew it.  
  
Tamahome could hear the girl Sophia yell at her sister thanks for getting them into a brand new mess.  
  
Chichiri comes up behind him and smiles at Sophia's comment.  
  
" They are sure something different from what we are accustomed to… No duh?" laughs Chichiri getting into his magical hat and disappearing to reappear and pull Tamahome in with him. When Tamahome opened his eyes they were inside the Kuto palace. Though the warriors didn't know it, just a few rooms away…  
  
Some where inside the palace the girls were in front of an old man sitting on a throne. The old man's face was so red it looked like he was going into labor right in front of them. Though they knew that wasn't going to happen because he was a guy for one and two he was way too old to give birth.  
  
" Take them to Seiryu!" The old man ordered.  
  
Robin smiled for some weird reason and followed with no complaints. Yet for some strange reason the guards had to take Sophia by force for she wouldn't move an inch towards Seiryu's Shrine room.  
  
The guards had their hands full trying to drag Sophia towards the shrine where Seiryu awaited them, his eyes glowing sensing that his priestess was near. He also sensed that of Suzaku was near as well and at that thought he got angry. A girl enters the Shrine and smiles at the blue dragon statue; she walks up to it and strokes his leg not knowing her touch had an amazing effect on the dragon God.  
  
" Such a pretty dragon, Huh Sophia?" She turns and Sophia is practically thrown in the room right under the statue.  
  
" If I could get up those so called guards are more then dead!!!!!!!! They are toast!!!" Sophia Shouts and then glares at the statue before her," Is it just me or is that statue looking at me???"  
  
Robin runs up to Sophia and tries many times to get Sophia off the ground. Yet she couldn't get her to stay up.  
  
Nakago smiles and turns to the other warriors " I think we have our Priestess boys! And we also have the Priestess of Suzaku as our prisoner!"  
  
Robin goes to Nakago and starts hitting him in the back. He turns to her and smiles " Yes Priestess?"  
  
Robin glares at him and points to her sister" What the hell is going on here? And why can't she stand up?"  
  
At that Sophia Smirks thinking ' Actually if I really wanted to I could do some fast pace club dancing in this room! I just like pretending at this point. Though I think my rear end is bruised from falling on it so many times in experiment of me being able to try in stand in this room. I guess it is do to me not being of Seiryu and being the Suzaku Priestess.'  
  
The statue eyes glow brighter as if he knew some secrets no one else knew. Which is mainly what Sophia was thinking!  
  
Looking at the statue one last time Nakago grabs Robin who is still rambling about freeing her twin. He ignores her completely and all the warriors for Seiryu follow and the doors close behind them.  
  
" Oh it's all your fault you stupid statue." Remarks Sophia standing up once the doors closed completely leaving her stuck with the statue whose eyes were getting redder as the time went by. After about an hour of the girl's nonsense Seiryu uses his one time to appear without the aid of his Priestess in a corner. Automatically the girl Sophia turns and walks to his corner and freezes in her tracks. " Ok, that is it! I want home! I can't take this anymore hot guys popping out of perverted dragon statues is more then I can take!"  
  
Seiryu all the while he was thinking ' perverted if she only knew how perverted I can be.' He smiles at her and she takes a step back.  
  
" You smile at me again buddy and I'll change that pretty face of yours!" From out of nowhere Sophia pulls a nicely designed knife out of an inside pouch in her pants.  
  
He looks at the knife " Let me see that closer." The knife starts to go towards him and with that also came a for once quite Sophia. Seiryu grabs her around the waist and she drops the knife and ducks very quickly out of his reach. At that he laughs " Nice try little one!"  
  
Sophia turns around " Little one? Little one?" She smiles sweetly and walks up to Seiryu. She runs her fingers along his chest and leans forward as if to kiss him and whispers after nipping at his ear " Then you don't know me very well! Now do you?"  
  
Before he can do anything a light haired Suzaku Warrior wrenched her away from him. Sophia smiles when she realized who it was and hugs Chichiri as they disappear into his magic hat.  
  
Leaving a more than shocked Seiryu standing alone in the room until the doors burst open and Robin runs in with her hair flying wild. She turns back and yells" That blonde haired Jerk Nakago." She turns back and folds her arms across her chest " If he hadn't oh.........." At that moment she noticed Seiryu who was still confused about what just took place.  
  
@#$%^&*@#$%^&*@#$%^&*  
  
Megami: That's the end of Chapter one folks. Please review. We have plenty to put on. Please note that most of the characters aren't ours. Plus this is our story so what we says goes. We will at times stick to the original story line and then venture off from there. If you have any ideas please e- mail PurpleLuna12@aol.com.  
  
Keiko peeps out from behind the couch: If your male and B/W the ages of 16- 21 please... please send us your pics. Will love to hear from you!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megami rolls her eyes and turns to the audience: Please remember to review:: She turns her chair to Keiko who hides again under a straw hat like Chichiri's.  
  
Keiko laughs nervously: I'm not disappearing.:: She throws the hat down: Man that things broke Megami. Ok plan B RUN!!!:: and she runs out of the room quickly.  
  
  
  
(The American Version)  
  
Fushigi Yugi  
  
Chapter 2 


	2. Disclamer not a chapter

*Disclaimer: I did not write this story some friends of mine wrote it and I am posting it for them. It will take a while for chapters to get posted cause they both work on the story by trading it and I will be given it to post once they have another chapter so don't bug me for the next chapter cause I don't have it sorry. They do not own or have anything to do with Fushigi Yugi but they love to collect the mangas and videos of it so I hope you enjoy there story cause they know a lot about it. 


	3. Chapter 2

(The American Version) Fushigi Yugi Chapter 2  
  
"What did you do to my twin sister blue boy?" Seiryu looks at the girl before him a little confused. Robin backs up a bit then stops," What are you looking at?" "It looks like I'm looking at a blue haired version of the girl who was just kissing me." Robin looks Seiryu up and down smiles slightly," Sounds like my sis! Now where is she?" Seiryu chuckles and shakes his head in exasperation, " She has abandoned you and gone to Konan. Now my time is up until my Priestess summons me." In a whirling mist of blue Seiryu disappears before Robin's eyes. Leaving her in a state of utter confusion. " NO she wouldn't abandon me. I won't believe it!!!!!!!!" Cries Robin out loud. She turns when she heard someone clear his throat. When she lifted her head she looked into Nakago's eyes. "She has left you here to die. The only way you shall live is if you accept the role of The Priestess of Seiryu. By now your sister has probable willingly accepted the role of the Priestess of Suzaku. And at this moment we are at war w/ Konan and their priestess, your sister." " I don't believe you!" Shouts Robin in her heart she knew her sister wouldn't leave her to die. Yet the facts were true. Her sister was gone and she was here alone. With a heavy heart full of hatred she turned to look at the dragon statue and then back at Nakago. " I'll be your Priestess." Nakago bows down smiling evilly "Priestess, allow me your devoted servant to show you to your rooms." Following him Robin swears to herself she will get to the bottom of this. And if her sister really had betrayed her then there would be more then HELL to pay next time they were alone. Until then she would reserve her judgment and give her sister the benefit of the doubt. Until that time the new hatred she now carried w/ her like a second skin was going to help her do her job as Kotu's Priestess.  
  
@#$%^&*@#$%^&*@#$%^&*  
  
In Konan there was another meeting taking place held by Hotohori who had just received news from his spies that a strange girl has taken the role as Kotu's Priestess. Just sesconds after the Emperor found out an angry yet also happy blonde bursts through the doors to where the group was assembled. " I can't beleive she would do that! No I won't. She would not willingly become my enemy. Unless forced to do so. We are too tight as sisters to let something small get in the way.'' Sophia denies pacing back and forth like there is no tommorow. Hotohori sighs and stands up and looks at the group assembled together before him, they are the best warriors Konan had to offer. They were all that stood b/w Konan's winning the war or losing it. ( Keiko: Like Duh............. If they don't win,they obvisouly lose! And Seiryu will rule the world!!!!!!!!!!!!Hehehe) " whaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!do we have to do to get my sister back?????????" Cries out Sophia bringing all eyes on her. She quiets down and bows her head mumbling to herself, "Great in are time i'm cool and confident...........Here i'm a whining little brat like ...........nevermind not going there." Tasuki looks up and under his breath" I can think of a few things to do to the little brat once we get her back." Sophia looks at him through the corner of her eyes 'that's what he thinks. And exactly what did he mean by "when we find her"? I thought he didn't give a rats ass what happened to her.' she thinks to herself and smirks 'He better watch out for both of us have nasty tempers when it comes to certain things...........like are pride, for example. Tamahome clears his throat and Sophia Snaps back to attention just in time to hear Hotohori say something about going to a mountain known as Mount Daikyokuzan to see an oracle named Tai Itsukun to get what is known as the scroll of Suzaku. After that she pretty much stopped listening and started to tease a guard by shifting her legs every now and then making her already short school skirt rise even higher. Every passing second the guard in question was turning redder by the minute until he finally fell down. All the Suzaku warriors look at the fallen guard and then to Sophia who was smiling innocently, acting unaware of the dispair she was causing the poor guard.  
  
@#$%^&*@#$%^&*@#$%^&*  
  
At Kotu Nakago was having a hard time trying to explain to his Emperor why all the guards seemed to be in a state of complete and total shock. red in the face as usual he was shouting so much that the top of his head started to look like Rudolph's bright and shiney nose. Not to mention he also looked as if he was going to blow his top like a dorment volcano that erupted because a bomb set it off, by the name of Robin. " Yes your majesty" Nakago kept repeating bowing continuesouly like one those car ornaments in the girl's world. (Megami: I'm so cruel aren't I? Gotta love me. Cruelity to animals. Opps..........oh ya man is an animal that women need to have a tight leash on and a short leash at that. For men/Boys get into so much trouble!!!!!! On w/ the story!!!) A big crash is heard a ways off and all the guards come running out of the showers. For apparently someone let a few beehives lose and the guards not paying attention mistaken them for soap. Nakago excuses himself and heads for the Priestess of Seiryu's room. Robin at the time he entered was leaning backwards giving him a marvelous veiw of her figure. As she leaned back her small white shirt raised even higher revealing more of her shapely legs. At that Nakago could bear no more and grabed Robin by the arms jerking her out of her daze. When she saw who grabbed her she quickly reached for a hidden dagger she always carried w/ her and held it to his lower region. (Keiko: Hey........deja vu!!! Except a different guy and a different girl and she had two daggers instead of one. Oh well............Still deja vu! I hope she accidently slips and cuts him. Changing his relegion. Hehehe!!!) " Let me go or you'll regret the day you first desired the opposite sex 24/7." At the added pressure he immediately let go of her and looked away. No one told him who he could and couldn't have, not even the Emperor. He would show his Priestess who is boss. " Leave the guards alone!" He says coldly and walks out. After he leaves Robin smiks and puts on her skirt. 'Time to have fun!!!!!' She thought hoping out the window and onto the roof w/ the ease of a gymnyst. Looking around she noticed all the guards cursing and shouting why did they have to have a brutal priestess. She sits down on the roof and thinks 'Maybe I have been a little brutal. I could be nicer, but that would truelly be brutal to their big ego's' " Hello guard!!!!!!!!"leaning alittle to far she loses her footing and falls down to the ground hitting her butt. She get up and rubs the sore spot and cries out" Ouch that hurt!" All the guards were already around her asking if she was alright. The guaard she spoted from the roof walks over and kneels before her "Are you sure your ok Priestess??? That looked like a pretty bad fall." Robin laughs shaking her head "Ummm............... I could use some help to my room". The guard smiles and picks her up craddling her against his chest heading towards her rooms. Robin sighs and wraps her arms around his neck placing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes thinking ' My sister would be having a feild day if she found out I fell off a roof because I was looking at some guy!' Totally lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the guard smiling down at her. They were already in her rooms, yet he kept walking around not wanting to set her down. All of a sudden Robin looks around and blushes jumping down from his arms. She smiles at him shyly and gives a quick bow " That's far enough thank you!" Running to her sleeping chambers. The guard laughs and turns to go meet his general.  
  
MegamiOk we need help::Befor she could continue Keiko appears jumping up and down. KeikoToo many guys!!!!!!!! Too many guys!!!!!!!! Too many guys!!!!!!!! Too many guys!!!!!!!! Megami::rolls her eyes and turns torwards the readers:: We want to know who you think the girl should be w/. Here we go..........  
  
  
  
Robin- Guy #1= Robin and Suboshi (who hasn't appeared yet)  
  
Guy #2= Robin and Tomo ( who hasn't appeared yet)  
  
Guy # 3= Robin and Mr. Mysterous guard  
  
Guy # 4= Robin and Tasuki ( Who wants to hurt her)  
  
  
  
OR  
  
Guy # 5= Robin and Nakago  
  
  
  
Then Sophia-  
  
Guy #1= Sophia and Amiboshi ( who hasn't appeared yet)  
  
Guy #2= Sophia and Hotohori  
  
Guy #3= Sophia and Chichiri  
  
Guy #4= Sophia and Mr. Blushing fallen Guard  
  
  
  
  
  
OR  
  
  
  
Guy #5= Sophia and Nuriko, Nuriko,Nuriko, Nuriko!!!!!!!!!! ( Uhhhhhhhhhhh....................Just J/K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
MegamiPlease let us know!!!!!!!!!!! and if you have any suggestions please let us know what you think!!!!!!! Remember to review! And E-mail your suggestions to Purpleluna12@ Aol.com. Just Type in for subject: For Megami and Keiko!!!!!!!!!!! She will know what to do and we always check in w/ her. so we will get your replies. ::Flames fly over Megami's head and Keiko jumps up hiding something behind her back. Keiko I didn't do it! I was aiming for him!!!!!!!!!!:: She wails pointing to Nakago. Megami Keiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::Keiko again jumps and runs off w/ Megami close at her heels:: ::Keiko stops in mid chase and waves to the readers:: Please remember to review. Now if you don't mind it might be awile befor we post for Megami still might be chasing me around even then for nearly burning her hair! Yeps!!!!!!!!!!:: She turns and sees Megami right behind her and runs waving the Tasuki's fan in the air waving to the crowd:: 


	4. Notice to Readers

I will update these stories as soon as I get another chapter from my friends who are writing them.  
  
Sincerely,  
Princess Vi-Vi 


	5. Chapter 5

Vi-Vi: To all the fans out there for American version I am sorry to announce that due to a falling out this story has been discontinued. One of the authors we do not talk to again. Please feel free to check out Keiko other story The Other Moon princess which will be updated as soon as I get more of the story from her.


End file.
